Ten things First Years are not allowed to do
by Sleepstar of Shadowclan
Summary: A group of first years are misbehaving. Set during the fifth book. Minor characters point of view. Features the Prefects.Rated K for stupid first years. Chapter Five being written.
1. Chapter 1

Things First-years are not allowed to do at Hogwarts.

Note: I don't own anything, except Summer Goodwin and a few other Hufflepuff students are having their own fun with pillowfights, wandfights and someone doing some stupid stuff. If some OC's have weird names they come from characters from the fifth book are included from other takes place in the fifth book.

.

Dare each other to do stupid things.

Summer Goodwin sat down flicking through The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 1. Next door a wand fight have began between Fernando Ravenglass and Hector Jones. "Windgardium Leviosa" Fernando yelled as he lifted his friend high into the air. Suddenly a prefect came in. It was Hannah Abbott, a girl in the fifth year. "Ravenglass, Jones, stop that fighting now" she sternly told them. Then a first-year lad came in. "Hey, Pablo, What's the news?" Hector Jones asked his friend. "Keanu Thompson and Ewan Abercomie are having a competition to see who can fly the highest on a broomstick" Pablo announced. As they sneaked out to watch the first-years-who-can-fly-the-highest competition a Slytherin student called Paula King yelled "I'm the best beater ever". Soon a first-year in the Gryffindor house shouted out "Oh no you not!" .The Slytherin first years giggled at the Gryffindor student as Catherine Smithie yelled " Yeah right Dingle. Okay then. Let's have a bewitched hoover competition"

A few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff firsties watched as Catherine Smithie switched the hoover on and immediately yelled out "See you later alligators" and ran off. "That's it! I shall get back at them if it's the last thing I ever do." The Gryffindor student looked upset." That was a dirty trick they played on us, Matilda. What shall I do to pay them back?" Matilda stared at her classmate. "Trick them, Harold. Say there's Pumpkin Pasties going for Seven Knuts." she told him. Harold nodded. "Okay, then. I'll say PUMPKIN PASTIES FOR SALE out loud and hide a potion there. They will not see them coming." As the first years headed to lesson Paula King shouted "Umbridge is here. The Inquistion Squad Rules!" And that how Slythrin students sided with the Ministry, and that was how Harold Dingle fooled everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten things First Years are not allowed to do at Hogwarts chapter two: Invent new spells.

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song mentioned on the radio. I do however, own the OC's.

Florence Mather walked up the staircase leading up to the Gryffindor Common Room when she saw Tai Sing limping, his dark hair ruffled. "Malfoy, he gave me a detention for turning Goyle into a sloth, as well as docking fifty points for not bringing Umbridge a cup of tea. Oh, Florence, there's a rumour going round about Keanu inventing a new spell. He was showing it off at dinner and it causes food fights, after Pansy Parkinson hit Hermione Granger a gateau flew and landed on her head, and it escalated from there." Florence nodded. "Hagrid told me he's expecting the sack any day now, Umbridge wants to be headmisteress and" A shout came from downstairs. "You think it's funny to cause a food fight, According to Educational Decree Number two-hundred-and-eight, students that causes food fights shall be severely punished. Tell me, Severus, what crime did this student do?" Umbridge yelled at the first-year. "Flooded the Potions classroom with potions. Of course, a love potion and the Draught of the Living Dead don't mix. As well as bewitching a hoover to chase Filtch. If I was his head of house, I would have him expelled." The first-year on the ground pulled out his wand and pointed it at Umbridge and a beam of light hit the radio. "What is this muggle music?" she complained as the announcer said "We've got "Tik Tok" on next, so stay tuned for that. First we are discussing why does people go to Stonehenge?" Snape sneered, "You will have detention, Thompson, tomorrow night". The first-year walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I don't like her." he uttered to Florence and Tai Sing. "I have a theory that the Ministry is throwing Death Eaters at us, luckily I can do a patronus on them." Tai Sing explained as he conjured a patronus. "A dragon!" Harry cried out, as the three first-years whispered to each other about how to get their own back on Umbridge. "We'll do it tomorrow, when Umbridge is at breakfast. Keanu, can you think of a spell to destroy the Ministry of Magic's connection to Umbridge, so that she can stop calling Harry Potter a liar."

The next day, Tai Sing went down to breakfast when a loud bang was heard, then a shout of "You've blown up two computers, three televisions, ten space sattelites, fourteen microwaves and a million phones. Get back here Thompson" Filtch roared as Keanu ran down the corridor. As soon as Filtch came up to him he hissed "You got a week's detention for crashing Muggle communications." Tai Sing muttered "First years two, Umbridge nil. She won't last long" A week later, Umbridge got carried away by Grawp. On hearing the news, the first-years had a party to celebrate the "Wicked Witch" being sacked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten Things First-Years Must Never Do Chapter Three: Use a broomstick to chase a Gryffindor.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, I do own the OC's though.

Catherine Jones headed to the Flying lesson with the other Slytherin First Years when she saw Florence Mather, Tai Sing and Sakura Evans talking to each other.

"Where's Keanu?" Tai Sing asked his classmate. Sakura sighed " He has to write lines after being punished for the food fight incident and the shutdown of muggle communications." As she spoke, Keanu Thompson appeared, and he was looking furious. "What's wrong?" asked Florence. Keanu hissed "The blood quill is my punishment, I have to write the sentence "I will not cause food fights at dinner" in The Toad's office, under the supervision of Draco Malfoy." A Slytherin First-year sneered "We don't have the likes of you, muggleborn" Just before Tai Sing and Keanu can pay back the Slytherin first year for the insult, Madame Hooch emerged. Catherine smirked at the Gryffindor first-years as they were being told to quiet down. As the first years are taught how to fly on their broomsticks Catherine used a speed charm on the broomstick she was using, and sent it towards Keanu, who quickly ran towards Hagrid's hut before he sprinted towards the Whomping Willow. Catherine and the Slytherin First-years laughed at the sight as Catherine's broomstick came towards the Gryffindor first year. Tai Sing, Florence and Sakura cried out " Watch Out!" as the broomstick cornered the first-year, who immediately was hit by the Whomping Willow and ended up flying through the air before landing on to the ground. "Keanu!" Florence cried as she ran to her knocked-out friend. "Sakura, get McGonagall, and tell her that there's a student hit by a tree, while running away from a rogue broomstick." Tai Sing told her, and immediately she went off to find her head of house. Then five minutes later McGonagall emerged with Sakura."I hear there's a student that is knocked out by a tree here." McGonagall told Madame Hooch. Then she rushed to her student's side, and looked at Tai Sing and Florence. "You both better take Mr. Thompson to the hospital wing, Evans, you better go to dinner"

As Florence and Tai Sing began to follow the strecher Sakura yelled "See you later." before heading to dinner. Catherine,the Slytherin, smirked."I'll get you next, Mudblood"

she whispered as Sakura passed her.

Later that evening, Catherine was talking to the other Slytherins at dinner when a rocket headed towards her table. Nearby, she spotted Tai Sing, Florence, Sakura, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter laughing at the Weasley Twins' latest prank. At the Gryffindor Table Florence told Sakura that Keanu has to spend a night in the Hospital wing, to which she said that she visit her friend later on."Oh, and give Keanu these." Fred Weasley said, handing her a bag of Weasley's Wizard Weezeys' Products. " We're thinking of recruting him after that food fight" George replied. With that Sakura headed off. "We'll annoy a Slytherin once Keanu recovers" she told Tai Sing and Florence. "PEEVES!" yelled Filtch, as he mopped up the flooded corridor. "Looks like as if even Peeves wants to annoy Filtch" Tai Sing laughed.

Coming soon: Will Tai Sing, Florence, Sakura and Keanu annoy a Slytherin? Find out in Chapter Four.

Sorry if it's short.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten things First Years must Never Do at Hogwarts chapter 4: Annoy the Inqustrisal Squad.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the OC's.

Catherine Jones smirked as she headed to the Slytherin Common room, and sat next to her friend Isabella Marsh. "I heard that Trelawny has been sacked. I've always thought she was a fraud. But it was funny what happened to Keanu, that idiotic Mudblood, in the flying lesson earlier today." Isabella muttered. "Yeah, how stupid is he, running into the Whomping Willow and getting knocked out?" Catherine asked, and Isabella replied "Yep, that was so stupid, even for a Mudblood." Suddenly, the common room door opened and Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass, fifth years, all entered. "Guess what?" Draco announced. Catherine and Isabella looked up as the Slytherin Prefect made his report. "You know that Ravenclaw Prefect whose name just slipped out of my mind? Well, she had her Prefect badge confiscated and has to suffer detention for apparently, breaking the Educational Decree number 2,708 and arranging a Wizard's Chess Tournament." Pansy told the entire room.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Common room, Florence Mather and Tai Sing was returning from visiting the Hospital Wing. Sakura Evans looked up from her book and asked "How's Keanu?" Tai Sing explained "He's okay, but I have some news. Satoshi Wright just saw me and he told us that Maisie Brunel, the Ravenclaw Prefect had her badge confiscated for arranging an unofficial Wizard's Chess Tournament without The Toad's Permission. Katy Johnson is furious about it, she's Maisie's regular competitor." Florence mused. "So, Umbridge is enforcing these Educational Decrees on us, and putting Hogwarts under the Ministry Of Magic's control.I don't know what to do." Sakura muttered "How about annoying the Inqustrial Squad members, and we'll do it on Thursday." Then Tai Sing yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night all" and headed to the boys dormitory. Florence and Sakura did the same, but was heading to the girls dorm.

The next day, at breakfast, Florence, Sakura and Tai Sing were talking when a dark-haired student appeared. "Keanu!" Sakura cried as she hugged her friend. Florence and Tai Sing was asking him a lot of questions and Keanu was shaking his head. "All I can remember is wakig up in the hospital wing. What are you guys doing?" he explained. Sakura whispered "We're plotting to prank the Inqustrial Squad, Umbridge's army of Slytherins. But we're doing the plan tomorrow." The rest of the day dragged on, as Keanu, Florence, Sakura and Tai Sing went to classes. Later that night, Keanu, borrowing Harry Potter's Invisibility cloak, tied a cakestand, which had a large chocolate cake on it, to the moving staircase and made his way back to the boys' dorm, placed Harry's cloak on his suitcase, and sneaked into his bed.

The next morning, as Florence. Tai Sing, Keanu and Sakura made their way to the History Of Magic class, they saw, on the staircase, Umbridge, Draco, Pansy and the members of the Inqustrial Squad were standing and reaching for a large chocolate cake, which was flying through the air as the staircase moved. The Gryffindors was giggling away at the amusing sight as Goyle tried to reach it. "Who tied this to the staircase?" The headmisteress boomed, as Catherine Jones whispered to her. "Thompson! Detention for you, tonight!" before she, and the Slytherins, walked away. "Well, that was fun. Let's do it again!" Keanu commented.

Sorry if it's not as good as the previous chapters.


End file.
